Fin alternative
by Love chocolat
Summary: Vous avez lu Une décision difficile?... Bien, ici, c'est une reprise, une nouvelle fin. Ben ouais. Pour plus d'info, c'est la première page ... fanfic abandonnée, c'est officiel, désolééééééeeeeee
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !!!...

Mon retour? ... En fait, j'ai eu des commentaires, dont un particulièrement qui m'ont plu. Un de mes lecteurs s'est montré très critique, et je l'en remercie, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui attache autant d'importance aux caractères réels des personnages. Pour cela je dis bravo.

Cependant, comme je lui ai dit en réponse à sa review, même s'il est vrai qu'un Kira tout amoureux comme ça, ça fait pas réel, je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu... Hm, disons qui finit bien.

Mais !

J'avais, avant cette review, prévue un fin alternative, et je ne savais pas si j'allais la mettre en ligne ou non, puisque j'avais privilégié l'autre. Ceci dit, après avoir lu cette 'critique', j'ai décidé de la publier tout de même. Ben ouais. Elle n'est pas finie, j'avais juste commencer à la taper. Puis j'avais laissé tomber l'idée.

Donc, ici, vous trouverez une fin alternative à la fanfiction "Une décision difficile", qui prend à partir du chapitre cinq. Donc, Michaël et Raphaël sont ensembles, c'est officiel, Gabriel a couché avec Kira, et s'est même faite jeter quelques minutes après. Elle s'est égaement faite violée par un mystérieux concurrent de Kira.

Voilà pour la remise en contexte. Pour le reste, sachez que je ne le publierai pas aujourd'hui. Sauf si je suis motivée. Autrement, je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine, vous pourrez lire. Si ça vous intéresse bien sûr.

J'ai fini ma tirade, ceci n'était qu'un avertissement. Pour le moment, je pense publié cette 'fin alternative', mais comme rien n'est sûr, j'aimerais avant tout savoir si ça intéresse quelqu'un. Donc, postez des reviews pour me dire, si ça n'intéresse personne, ben je supprimerais tout simplement ce petit message. Mais si ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne est intéressée, alors, je me dévouerais pour elle.

Hé! Vous laisser pas manipuler ! J'suis en train de me faire passer pour une martyr là XD

Voilà, à vos avis !

Tchô !


	2. Chapitre six bis

Voilà, donc, comme prévenu, voici une suite alternative. A reprendre dès la fin du chapitre cinq de ma fic précédente.

Petit rappel : Raphaël s'est fait Michaël, Kira s'est fait Gabriel, l'a plus ou moins larguée dans la foulée, et celle-ci, pour couronner le tout, s'est faite violée en rentrant chez elle. Elle est maintenant à l'hôpital. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre six :**

_Le froid... L'obscurité... La douleur... C'est pour le moment tout ce que je ressens. J'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas plutôt. J'entends mon frère discuter avec un médecin, sans comprendre. Mais je vois bien à la voix de Raphaël que quelque chose ne va pas. Quoi, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai peur de croiser son regard. S'il sait... Il le saura. Les médecins m'auront examinée et lui auront dit. _

Une larme coula le long du visage de la petite Gabriel. Son frère, trop occupé à parler avec un médecin, n'y fit pas attention. On venait de lui apprendre le triste sort de sa soeur, et, après la surprise, c'était la colère qui avait pris place dans son esprit. Hors de question que cela se passe ainsi ! Et pis quoi encore !

Le médecin, conscient qu'il serait désormais impossible de causer avec son homologue, préféra prendre congé, laissant Raphaël seul, avec sa petite soeur. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête prise entre les mains. Ce fut cet instant que Gabriel choisit pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle les referma rapidement d'ailleurs, le soleil se montrant très agressif avec sa cornée. Son bras se leva machinalement à son visage, pour venir les couvrir et les protégement de l'assaut de la lumière.

Ces mouvements n'échappèrent pas au gynécologue, qui, immédiatement, s'adressa à sa soeur.

"Gabriel? Tout va bien?"

"Hmpfmpf... ngh"

Un grognement intenpestif contre la lumière, bien évidemment. Il ne put réprimer un sourire et partit tirer le rideau, pour réduire la luminosité de la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite laissa son bras glisser le long de son visage, pour retomber sur le drap.

"Gabriel?"

"...J'ai froid..."

"...Tu es restée un moment sous la neige, c'est normal... Maintenant, j'ai besoin de te poser une question, Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?"

Elle ne répondit pas, bien qu'elle comprenne parfaitement la question. Ce souvenir était trop douloureux. Kira qui la détestait, cet homme qui la plaquait contre le mur... C'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

"Rien."

"Gab... Les médecins ont été formels. Tu portes des marques significatives d'un viol. Il t'a forcée, c'est ça?"

"Non !"

"Gabriel, tu peux tout me dire..."

"Il n'a rien fait !"

Raphaël n'insista pas. Il se contenta d'observer sa soeur avec une expression dubitative, comme s'il attendait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs après quelques secondes d'un silence opressant.

"...Il... N'a rien... Fait... Ce n'est pas Kira... On... On a juste regardé un film ensemble... Rien ne s'est passé, Grand frère..."

"Et il ne t'a pas raccompagnée?... Quel piètre amant..."

"On s'est disputés, et je suis partie précipitemment de chez lui. Je- je me suis perdu et je suis tombée sur ces types... Et... Et..."

Sa voix s'échoua dans un sanglot qu'elle ne put contrôler. Raphaël appuya ses bras sur ses cuisses, et se pencha en avant, soupirant. Ca lui semblait bien bancal tout cela. Mais c'était plausible. Après tout, Gabriel ne lui avait jamais menti jusqu'ici. Alors, pourquoi ne lui ferait-il pas confiance?

"Toi ! Faut qu'on cause !"

Michaël chopa son frère par le col de sa chemise et tira dessus pour le faire se baisser. Kira planta un regard blasé dans le sien, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, opérant un contraste violent. Mais le rouquin y était habitué ; son frère se moquait parce que lui ne pouvait le soulever par le col, en même temps, il lui montrait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Normal quoi.

"Quoi..."

"T'as fait quoi à Gabriel !!!!"

Sakuya arqua un sourcil ; il était lundi matin, le gosse avec cours dans une demi-heure, et déjà il l'emmerdait avec des broutilles. Décidément, la vie se faisait de moins en moins passionante. Elle était au contraire d'un prévisible.

"Je ne lui ai rien fait. Elle est venue toute seule."

"Ah ouais ! Tu l'aurais pas aidée un peu à venir vers toi, par hasard ! J't'avais dit de ne pas y toucher !"

"Et alors? Depuis quand crois-tu que je me soucie des menaces de mon petit frère?"

La phrase en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais le ton qui était utilisé était tellement glacial que Michaël en resta pétrifié sur place. Il n'éprouvait aucune honte, rien.

"T-toi !" Le rouquin tremblait d'une rage viiblement contenue. "Tu... Tu n'es qu'un..."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait, puis je lui ai dit qu'elle n'était rien pour moi... Pas ma faute si elle a été assez stupide pour y croire, à cette pseudo-relation..."

Voyant un coup venir, Kira prépara une parade, et juste à temps. Michaël venait d'essayer de le frapper de son poing, mais il le stoppa juste à temps, à quelques millimètres de sa joue, enfermant son poing dans sa paume. Il resserra son emprise violemment, arrachant un cri au plus jeune, qui sentit ses doigts craquer sous la pression.

"...Gh..."

"Tu te calmes, Michaël. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, j'ai été clair? Maintenant, file à l'école!"

"Nan !"

"Tu fais ce que je te dis !"

Michaël n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir, mais seulement lorsqu'il se prit une gifle bien placée par son frère. Il quitta la cuisine à toutes jambes, l'insultant une dernière fois, avant de quitter la maison en trombe. Kira se retint d'aller le chercher pour lui mettre une raclée, et préféra allumer une cigarette pour se passer les nerfs.

_Pff... Les gosses à c't'âge-là... On en fait rien... J'devrais l'envoyer en pension militaire, histoire de le calmer un peu... Non, en fait, j'ai une bien meilleure idée... J'vais m'en occuper de suite d'ailleurs..._

Kira s'empara d'une veste et la passa sur sa chemise noire, avant de quitter à son tour l'habitation, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Raphaël s'était vu contraint et forcé d'aller travailler, et son air complètement abattu n'échappa pas à Babiel. Après de minces explications, il s'enferma dans son cabinet, attendant ses patientes. Elles défilèrent les unes après les autres, mais aucune ne lui donnait envie, tant et si bien qu'il ne s'amusa pas ce jour-là. Même pas avec sa nouvelle patiente, une petite rouquin de dix-neuf ans, qui s'était montrée toute timide face à lui. Il aurait en temps normal testé ses propres capacités et aurait tout fait pour l'inviter quelque part le soir même, mais là... Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie... Et puis, tromper Michaël à peine avait-il réussi à le conquérir, ça ne le faisait pas trop...

Il travailla jusqu'à midi, comme à son habitude. Puis revint à quatorze heures, toujours avec autant d'entrain. Il aurait bien appeler le rouquin, mais là c'était la motivation qui lui manquait. Le plus jeune aurait passé la conversation à maudire celui qui avait osé touché à la petite Gaby, et Raphaël ne s'en serait senti soit que plus dépité, soit que plus énervé. A éviter donc...

"Docteur?"

"Oui Babiel..."

"...Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre quelques jours de congé? Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiette..."

"Ecoutez, Babiel, je ne vais pas quitter mon poste simplement à cause d'une petite baisse de forme ; j'ai en plus besoin de davantage d'argent pour financer les soins de ma soeur ; je ne peux me permettre une seule journée sympathique pour le moment."

Babiel n'insista pas. Si son patron lui disait cela, elle se devait le croire. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit du cabinet, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une personne complètement inattendue...

"Sakuya Michaël ! Cela fait trois fois que je vous reprends ! La prochaine fois, vous irez dans le bureau du proviseur."

"Ta gueule, vieille pie. J'en ai rien à foutre de ton cours, et c'est comme ça d'puis l'début d'l'année. Alors fais pas chier."

La professeure d'histoire-géographie devint rouge d'indignation et se mit à hurler à Michaël de sortir de la salle. C'est ainsi que le trouble-fête se retrouva dans le bureau de son proviseur adoré, l'air aussi blasé que provocateur.

"Sakuya. Je vais finir par croire qu'une telle attitude est de famille. Pourtant, vous ne sembliez pas aussi indiscipliné, du moins pas aussi irrespectueux que votre frère. Mais on m'a dit que l'une de vos amies était hospitalisée, peut-être..."

"...Ne faites pas de suppositions hâtives. Et pis, ça vous r'garde pas, que je sache. Elle m'empêche juste de m'énerver sur mes profs, c'est tout. Foutez-moi la paix à la fin !"

"Bon, monsieur Sakuya, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais je ne peux vous laisser retourner en cours aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous et méditez sur une meilleure conduite à tenir."

Michaël ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Rentrer à la maison? Très peu pour lui, surtout que son frère le défoncerait s'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Non, il allait se rendre autre part...

"Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur?" demanda Babiel.

"Je suis venu voir le docteur Raphaël."

"Vous devez faire erreur, mon bon monsieur, Docteur Raphaël est gynécologue, il ne s'occupe pas d'hommes."

"Qui vous dit que je suis ici pour consultation? Je veux le voir immédiatement."

L'homme dégageait un certain charisme et tant de volonté que l'assistante et secrétaire le laissa entrer dans le cabinet du médecin. Ce dernier se leva dès qu'il reconnut son interlocuteur.

"Vous ! Vous êtes le frère de Michaël !"

"Exact, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kira, Docteur, je vous en prie."

"Que venez-vous faire ici?"

"Prendre de vos nouvelles."

"Et Gabriel, vous ne vous en souciez pas?"

"Il n'y a officiellement plus rien entre nous. C'était une erreur que d'avoir cru que ç'aurait pu marcher. J'en suis navré. D'ailleurs, si ça n'a pas marché, c'est pour une raison bien précise."

"La -gloups- laquelle?"

Raphaël, qui s'était déplacé devant son bureau pour serrer la main à Kira, était maintenant assi sur le rebord, les jambes légèrement écartées, et le ténébreux s'approchait de lui, jusqu'à se placer entre ses cuisses.

"...Vous ne voyez pas, docteur?"

Le blond ne pouvait décrocher son regard des yeux envoûtants du brun, fixant ses prunelles claires. Finalement, il sentit ses lèvres se refermer sur les siennes, puis finit par céder au baiser qu'il lui offrait ; c'était si rare que quelqu'un prenne l'initiative avec lui, et lui donne l'impression de vraiment plaire... A tel point que Michaël lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

Le baiser se fit passionné, les deux hommes étant des experts dans l'art de la séduction, et donc de toute la pratique qui allait avec. Kira ne se gênait pas d'agrémenter le baiser de quelques caresses bien placées, caressant le torse du blond à travers sa blouse blanche, avant de faire progressivement descendre sa main le long de son torse. Ils gémirent de concert, tant ils prenaient de plaisir à ce baiser, dont ils n'en avaient ni l'un ni l'autre connu d'aussi profond et bon depuis des années. Leurs expériences profitaient à l'un comme à l'autre, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient bien partis pour s'unir dans cette pièce.

"Bonjour ! J'suis venu voir Raphi !"

"Vous êtes?"

"J'm'appelle Michaël. J'suis son copain ..."

Babiel regarda le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans le cabinet. Il paraissait jeune, mais possédait un certain charme, brut, sauvage, qui attirait. Sans était-ce ce qui avait séduit le gynécologue.

"J'peux le voir ou il est en consultation?"

"Oh, il a eu une visite, d'un ami je pense, et son prochain rendez-vous est dans une heure environ. Je suppose que vous pouvez donc aller le voir."

"Merciiiiiii M'dame !"

Kira laissa sa main atteindre finalement l'entrejambe de Raphaël, palpant et massant ses parties sensibles à travers son jean. Sans pour autant briser le baiser, le médecin gémit de plaisir, les mains se baladant désormais sur l'entière silhouette de son vis-à-vis. Ce fut cet instant précis que Michaël choisit pour entrer dans la pièce. Et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place. Son frère et son amant, tous les deux, en train de... Il y eut un arrêt sur image, Michaël figé sur le seuil, Babiel derrière lui qui se mordait la lèvre d'avoir laissé le jeune homme entrer, Raphaël, le regard grand ouvert sur Michaël, les joues pourpres de honte, à la fois d'être sur le point de tromper son jeune amant, mais aussi sa soeur en quelque sorte, qui aimait toujours cet homme, et Kira, la main toujours à sa place entre les cuisses du médecin, et le visage tourné dans une expression impassible vers son frère.

Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis le rouquin sortit du bâtiment à une vitesse folle, retenant à grand peine sa colère d'éclater sur tout ce qui bougeait. Babiel jugea préférable de retournet derrière son bureau de secrétaire. Raphaël voulut quant à lui rattraper le plus jeune, s'expliquer, recoller les morceaux, mais il fut retenu au poignet par Kira, qui plongea intensément son regard dans le sien.

"Pourquoi se contenter de ce gamin en chaleur, quand tu peux m'avoir moi, expert dans le domaine des plaisirs?"

Le brun se rapprocha du blond, se collant à lui en léchant sensuellement sa nuque.

"Laisse-le... Tu t'occuperas de lui plus tard... Pour le moment, laisse-toi aller... Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut échanger des expériences comme les deux nôtres..."

Raphaël, mentalement affaibli depuis l'hospitalisation de Gabriel, se laissa convaincre et aller dans les bras de ce nouvel amant, se promettant de s'excuser platement devant le rouquin, et de tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne cet écart de conduite ; mais le gamin sortit bien vite de son esprit lorsque Kira lui ôta sa chemise pour s'attaquer à son torse pâle, caressant la peau de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Rapidement, il se mit également à jouer avec le corps du ténébreux, passant ses mains sous sa chemise, pinçant légèrement ses têtons pour les faire rouler entre ses doigts, lui donnant de lascifs coups de reins... Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur les préliminaires, et, rapidement, Kira s'enfonça dans l'intimité de Raphaël, qui gémit d'abord de douleur, puis de plaisir. Il ne resta de cette étreinte que les gémissements et grognements des deux hommes, étouffés par la porte qui les séparait de l'assistante, rouge comme une pivoine d'entendre tout ce qu'il se déroulait dans cette pièce.

L'acte achevé, les deux adultes se séparèrent sans un mot, juste un baiser langoureux, et Kira sortit du cabinet avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Raphaël sortit quelques minutes plus tard, et eut droit à un regard hautement répprobateur de la part de Babiel.

"Vous êtes fier de vous? Pauvre enfant..."

"... Je-je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris Babiel... Mais cet homme... Je comprends pourquoi Gabriel a été séduite par lui..."

"Parce qu'en plus il a eu une liaison avec la petite? C'est du joli, Docteur, vous devriez être mort de honte !"

"Mais je le suis Babiel... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je le suis..."

Le gynécologue baissa le visage, cachant ses yeux derrière de longues mèches blondes. Au final, il fit annuler tous ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi et se rendit à l'hôpital. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entrant dans la chambre de sa soeur, en la voyant converser avec Michaël... Ils discutaient gaiement, tous les deux, du moins jusqu'à son entrée. Car dès qu'il le vit, Michaël ferma son visage et lui envoya des regards lourds de reproche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux?... Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

Raphaël s'empressa de répondre.

"N-non, ce n'est rien, Gab..."

Et Michaël de renchérir :

"Rien ! T'appelles ça rien ! Me tromper avec mon propre frère, le lendemain de notre première fois, dans ton cabinet, alors que sa petite amie officielle, ta soeur, est cloîtrée dans un lit d'hôpital !"

"...De quoi?! Grand frère..."

"Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient officiellement rompu ! ... Qui plus est, je n'avais pas la moindre intention de-"

"Alors tu l'as fait ! Tu as osé faire ça, avec mon propre frère?!"

"Michaël, écoute-moi bon sang ! Je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes-"

"Rien à foutre ! T'es qu'un-"

"TAISEZ-VOUS !!!"

Immédiatement, ils s'exécutèrent. L'ordre donné par Gabriel était clair, et le ton de sa voix s'était montré autoritaire. Mais, paradoxalement, on voyait les larmes couler abondamment le long de ses joues.

"Grand frère... Tu l'as vraiment fait?"

"...Oui..."

"Et il... Il t'a vraiment dit que nous avions rompu?"

"Eh bien... C'est ce qu'il a laissé entendre, en tout cas..."

"Gabriel, t'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec toutes les femmes..."

"Ferme-la ! Foutez-moi le camp ! Toi, frère indigne, et toi aussi, Michaël ! J'veux plus vous voir !"

Tous deux sortirent donc sans broncher. Et Gabriel resta seule dans son lit, à broyer du noir, se noyant dans sa souffrance.

_Ainsi, tu ne mentais pas. Je n'étais pour toi qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres, qui ne servait qu'à t'apporter du plaisir et te servir de challenge parce que tu t'ennuyais ce week-end-là?... Kira... Pourquoi tu me fais ça... Et pourquoi t'es-tu maintenant attaqué à mon frère? Pour me faire souffrir davantage ou pour écoeurer ton frère?... D'ailleurs, es-tu au courant de ce qu'il m'est arrivé?... Je ne pense pas, et c'est tant mieux... Je ne veux pas attirer une quelconque pitié ou mépris supplémentaire de ta part... Non... les choses étaient très bien comme avant. J'étais amoureuse de Mikanou, Raphi ramenait trois femmes par semaine, et toi, tu n'existait pas pour moi. Tout allait pour le mieux... Alors... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela change?_

* * *

A suivre...

Kira : c'est moi ou tu me fais passer pour un connard?

Moi : mais tu es un connard

Raphaël : mais... J'voulais pas Mikanou, c'est elle qui m'a forcé !

Michaël : et elle est où cette auteure ! J'vais la cramer !

Moi: parti se cacher...

Review? Siouplait? Histoire de me dire si je continue à taper la sutie ou pas... Parce que si ça plait pas ...


End file.
